Swan Prince / Princess
Swan Prince/Princess is an honorary title given to the current leader of the Swan Guard of Dire Island. It does not denote actual royalty but is awarded more so as a military title. Currently, there are only three Swan Princesses whose names are known and one Swan Prince. When a Swan Prince/Princess dies, it is assumed that a new one is selected to take their place. History The first leader of the Swan Guard was Silver Swan, a warrior whom heroic deeds were known throughout the lands. He is also the only known bearer of the title 'Swan Prince'. After Silver Swan, there were four Swan Princesses of uncertain order. The reign of Swan Princess Ethel was known as the 'Age of Melody' because no wars ravaged the Swan Kingdom - when she died, she was entombed in the crypt with a statue depicting her playing the violin. An unnamed archer who became a Swan Princess was famous for being able to pierce a firefly from miles away - her statue in the crypt depicts her with her bow and archer helmet. One Swan Princess lived by the sword and died as the greatest champion while a green-haired Swan Princess was obsessed with dancing. It is unknown if any of these unnamed Swan Princesses was Priscilla, said to be the fairest of them all. The reign of Swan Lake Princess Odette was initially peaceful until a member of her Swan Guard betrayed her and released the harpies (the Swan Guard's ancient enemy) from their prison. With some help from Prince James and Ewan the Craftsman, Odette was able to uncover the betrayal and defeat the Harpy Queen with the Wind Flute. For her victory, Odette was given the additional title 'Slayer of Harpies'. However, when Odette declared her love for Prince James and her intention to marry him, she was put on trial for treason - only the intervention of the goddess Flora prevented her execution. Instead, she was turned into a Black Swan and banished from the Swan Kingdom, her tomb in the crypt left empty except for her armor. The former Swan Princess married the Frog Prince and the two lived happily for a few years until Odette's death from a wasting illness. The Swan Princess title was eventually bestowed on Elise, a highly accomplished member of the Guard. She initially proved a capable leader but soon became angry towards the Goddess Flora for her seeming indifference to the lives sacrificed in her service. Elise's belief that she would make a better nature goddess lead to the events of The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree but she was defeated by the Fairytale Detective, Prince Ross Red, and Odile, a member of the Guard. For her dedication, Odile was crowned the new Swan Princess by the Goddess Flora and is the current Swan Princess as of Portrait of the Stained Princess. Known (Named) Swan Princes/Swan Princesses * Odile (current Swan Princess) * Princess Elise (persumed deceased) * Odette (former Swan Princess, deceased) * Swan Princess Ethel (deceased) * Swan Princess Priscilla (deceased) * Silver Swan (deceased) Known (Unnamed) Swan Princes/Swan Princesses * The green-haired, dancing Princess * The sword-wielding Princess * The archer Princess Gallery SilverSwan.jpg|Silver Swan Swan kisses james.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Odette Tsp-elise-looks-up.jpg|Swan Princess Elise Odileibox.jpg|Swan Princess Odile Swan_Princess_tombs.jpg|Tombs of past Swan Princesses Category:Affiliations Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Swan Guard Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts